Definitely Something
by LF7
Summary: We weren't perfect, but we sure as hell loved each other. And that couple there, they were not perfect, naw they were definitely far from that. But, they were definitely something. Dasey.
1. Wear my Jersey?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zilch.**

Definitely Something

At Sir Thompson High, two things were held as more important than all. The one this story deals with is the sacred wearing of the practice jersey. This jersey is so important that not anyone can just wear it. It has to be the person that holds your affection. Now everyone on the hockey team had someone to wear their jersey, even if they just went out with them for a week. It was a matter of honor, a matter of luck, a matter of pride. Everyone that is, except for Derek Venturi. Many have tried, all attempts failed.

So when Casey McDonald showed up to school wearing Derek Venturi's number it was anything, if not a huge deal.

She walked down the hall, awkwardly, since all eyes were on her. She scratched her head and looked around. Don't get her wrong she loved the spotlight, she was in Drama Club, but then she knew why. She hadn't the slightest clue that that jersey she was wearing was legendary. No one had ever seen that jersey before. Well, outside of practice.

She stopped at the water fountain and leaned down, until someone grabbed her hair; hard.

"What the-" She turned to look at the culprit and saw it was her best friend, Emily. "Ow-a!!"

"What the Hell!?" Emily screeched.

"Yeah, I'm wondering the same thing." She ran her fingers through the hair Emily had pulled. "That _really_ hurt."

"Oh, would you just shut up about your hair! I'm talking about _you_!" Emily whispered harshly.

"What about me?" Casey raised an eyebrow noticing how Emily's voice became lower.

"Look at what you're wearing!" Emily motioned towards her outfit.

"What I'm wearing!" Casey looked down at the jersey and pulled it down. "Oh! Derek's jersey? What's wrong with it? Is it the jeans? I asked Lizzie-"

Emily shushed Casey. "No, I mean why are you wearing it?" Casey stared at her, scrunching up her face.

"He asked me to." Emily's eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"He asked you to?" Casey nodded. "As in, He came up to you and said 'Casey will you wear my jersey?'" Emily was going crazy. The last person to be caught dead in Derek's jersey should be Casey. Clearly, she didn't understand the importance of that jersey and that every girl in the entire school wanted to bitch slap her. Emily was burning with jealousy.

"No. Well, I guess." Emily screamed. "TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

--

"_Hmm." Casey sighed plopping down on the couch. "HMMM!" She sighed louder hoping to get Derek's attention. "Hmmmmm!" _

"_Okay! If I ask you what's wrong, will you go away?" He asked annoyed. _

"_It's just that," She turns toward Derek on the couch, folding her legs underneath her. "Max and I broke up." _

"_Oh my God! Are you still on that? I thought you were over Maxine!" _

"_I am! Completely!" _

"_Then can you go away? I'm trying to watch a game here." Casey rolled her eyes. _

"_Which surprises me since your playoff games are tomorrow. Shouldn't you be throwing up in a toilet somewhere?" _

_Derek scowled at her. "I'm just saying! Usually you're completely a mess. I mean, especially this time since college scouts are going to be there. If it was me I would be peeing my pants out of fear!" _

"_Yeah, well I'm not nervous." His voice quivering at the end. Casey laughed. "What do you care anyway? You've got your future all planned out. You already got into college, unlike me whose entire life's future is resting on this game. This one game, and I can completely blow it. So, no, I'm not nervous at all." _

_Casey sat back against the couch and thought about what he said. "Tomorrow, I would have been wearing Max's jersey." She sighed. "But, instead some skank named Tina is…" She trailed off. _

_Derek, for the first time, took his eyes off the screen, "It's just a jersey, something he practices in. It's really not that big of a deal." _

_Casey considered this, and then an idea popped in her head. "Hey! Who wears your jersey? Well, I guess I should start with what number is on your jersey?" _

_Derek laughed turning his eyes back to the television. "No one." _

"_Why?" _

"_Do you always ask so many questions?" Derek asked rolling his eyes._

"_Only when I'm really curious." Casey reached over to Derek and patted his leg. "So, tell me why no one wears your jersey. You would think girls would go crazy-"_

"_They do!" Derek smirked. _

"_Ah! That's the whole plan isn't it? Let them want it so bad, that they'll want you even more?" _

_Derek fell silent. "Sure." _

"_Shallow." Casey mumbled. She got up from her seat and walked outside. Derek let out a sigh of relief, thanking God she believed his lie, when suddenly something hard hit him in his chest. _

"_What was that for?" Derek's face grew red as he grabbed the basketball preparing to throw it back at her._

"_You're bummin' me out!" She screeched and added, "Teach me to play."_

"_What!" _

"_Well, I've been taught hockey, by Sam, babe raider, by Edwin, and football, by Max, now all I need to know is how to play basketball to live a fully well-rounded life." _

_Derek was completely ready to reject her, but he looked up and Casey added, "I'll totally let you beat me!" _

"_Ha! I'd like to see you try!" _

_Twenty minutes later Casey was on the ground, holding her knee, while Derek laughed intensely. "How-haha-do you end up hurting yourself in basketball?" _

"_I'll have you know, people get hurt in this sport every day. It's nothing out of the ordinary." _

"_We were playing horse!" Derek cracked up again. _

"_Whatever," She dismissed. "Just help me up." _

_Derek walked over to Casey and held out his hand, pulling her up. "Ow! Ow!" He stopped. _

"_What? What'd I do?" _

"_Nothing, just." She winced in pain. "I think I scraped my knee or something." Derek sat her back down on the ground. "What are you doing?" _

"_Just stay here, I'll go grab a band-aid." _

"_But, uh-" It was pointless to argue, he had already ran into the house. Was he seriously going to get her a band-aid? Or was this just some excuse to leave? Deciding on the latter she slowly picked herself up. _

"_Hey! What did I tell you?" She looked over and saw Derek smirking at her with a box of band-aids in his hands. _

"_I didn't think you were coming back." She confessed. _

"_I told you I was, didn't I?" She nodded, _

"_But," _

"_Then trust me." He sits her back down and squats next to her. "Pop up your leg." Casey watched Derek tend her knee and she was anything if not confused. _

"_So, what's the real reason?" _

"_What real reason?" He grabbed the Neosporin and opened it. _

"_The reason no girl wears your practice jersey." Derek pauses and goes for the band-aids. _

"_Practice Jerseys are for two things." He started. "The obvious to practice in," _

"_Of course." Casey laughed. _

"_And the second one for the object of your affection to wear on the day of your big game. Not just for some girl you went out with for a week so you could have someone wear your jersey. It means so much more than that. It's for the girl who not only won't miss one game, even though she thinks you don't know, but helps keep your nerves down." He looked up and met her stare. _

"_That was surprisingly very un-shallow of you." Casey said once she regained her breath. _

"_Yeah, well, thanks for coming to all my games." _

"_I don't come to your games!" She said defiantly. _

"_Oh, please." Derek smirked. _

"_So, you were talking about me?" Casey looked at him with wide eyes._

"_Would you wear it?" When a couple seconds go by with out an answer Derek mutters, "I mean, I know it's not pink, it's a little big, and I know it probably smells like sweat. But, I was thinking you could wash it or whatever use your fabric softener. I mean, you don't have to wear-"  
_

_But, he didn't get to finish, because Casey's mouth was on his, and he wasn't complaining. _

_-_

"Oh my freaking gosh!" Emily freaked as she walked with Casey to her locker. "I am so jealous of you right now. I can't believe Derek would say something so-"

"Un-Derek like? Yeah, me neither." She banged on her stubborn locker.

"So?" Casey turned to look at her. "What does this make you guys?"

"I don't know." She turned in the direction of Derek's locker to find him staring very intently at her, and when he noticed her looking he motioned her over with his finger. "But, we're definitely something."

* * *

**Review, please! **


	2. Regret, I don't regret nothing!

**You've convinced me, i've decided to make it a multi-chap story. But, it probably won't go over 5, if it gets to there. So, enjoy, and please review**!

**Disclaimer: Still owning nothing!**

* * *

"Casey!" Emily grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. "Don't go over there."

"What are you talking about, Em?" Confused, Casey turns all the way around to look at her.

"Okay, I've been trying to be subtle," She let's go of Casey's arm. "And I only say this because I love you, but if you go over there," She paused thinking about how she could put this. "You will be murdered."

"_Murdered_?" Casey laughed. "Emily, what _are_ you talking about?"

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you." Casey laughed again, but she didn't miss the coldness in Emily's voice. She looked over to Derek's locker and noticed he had already left.

"Listen, Em, I've gotta get to class." Casey walks away, but the turns around. "But, uh, thanks for the warning?"

-oOo-

"Derek, wait up."

Derek turned to see who called his name and smiled. "Hey!" Casey stumbled.

"Are you actually smiling? For me?" She put her hand to her chest. "I think I'm going to faint."

"Embrace it McDonald, doesn't happen for everybody." She smiles up at him and stands right in front of him.

"Ah, so I'm _special_?" She bit her bottom lip.

"You're wearing my jersey, aren't you?" He puts hands on her waist.

"This is true." Derek, screwing his PDA rule, bent down and kissed her. There, in front of the whole school. Well, not the whole school, but enough where gossip would be spread. Casey couldn't imagine a better place to be. He lifts his head to whisper, "I love your shirt, where'd you get it?"

"Some guy I know." She replied and pulled his head down.

-oOo-

Casey, arriving late to class, had to take a seat in the middle instead of front and center. She hated being late to class, but she had taken a detour to look for Derek. Plus, she had that whole Emily thing to worry about. Casey felt as though Emily may be hurt because she had always liked Derek. Crap! How could she do that to Emily? She made the decision to find her as soon as class was over. She'd set things straight. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Tracey, right?" The girl that sat in front of her with long blonde hair and way too much make-up on, turned to her. Her friends turned around too.

"Casey."

"Whatever." She flipped her hair and pursed her lips. "Nice jersey."

Casey smiled, "It's not mine, it's-"

"Yeah, we know whose it is. Do _you_?" Casey's smile faltered. The girl's tone was pretty harsh with an undertone of bitchy.

"Yeah, it's Derek's." Casey raised an eyebrow.

"So, you guys like going out, or what?" The girl to the right of her asked, lips also pursed.

"No. But, I don't see how that's any of your business." Casey fed up with their attitudes decided to throw in her own.

"Oh it is." The blonde girl assured her. "Anything to do with Derek is." She smirked. "I'd watch out if I were you. I know you're new here, but you don't just jump the line."

"What line?" Casey asked puzzled.

"Watch yourself, Tracey." The girl turned in her seat and the other girls followed.

"Casey." She reminded, but it was useless. They didn't care, and she was to the say the least a little freaked. Why was everyone freaking out on her today? First, Emily. Now, this? She was starting to wish she had never worn this jersey. It was causing way too much drama.

-oOo-

"Derek. Derek. Derek!" Sam came up behind Derek and spun him around.

"What!?" He asked annoyed. He just wanted to find Casey.

"I just saw someone wearing your jersey." Sam's eyes were urgent and informative as if he was telling Derek something he didn't know.

"Yeah?"

"Casey! Casey's the one wearing your jersey!" Derek nodded, smirking.

"Yeah, I guilted her into wearing it." Sam looked at him completely shocked.

"You what! I thought you said you couldn't find anyone worthy enough to wear it."

"Well, I guess I did." He shrugged his shoulders. "You're okay with this right? I mean, we're not going out or anything, but I know she's your ex-girlfriend and everything."

Sam grinned. "Nah, man, it's cool, dude. I just didn't see it coming."

"Yeah, she's something, isn't she?" He looks off into space.

"I always thought so. I just didn't know you did!" Sam looks at Derek out of the corner of his eye. "You really like her, huh?"

Derek jolts out of his daze, "NO!" He shakes his hair nervously. "Not at all." Sam gives him a look of disbelief and Derek adds, "Not that much anyways. I mean, she is still Casey; annoying, up-tight, prudish Casey."

"You are so-"

"Eh!" Derek held his hand to Sam's mouth. "If you say it, so help me God, I will kick your ass to space." Derek released Sam's mouth.

A moment of silence passed and then, "WHIPSH!" Derek puts his arm around Sam's neck putting him into a headlock with Sam laughing away.

-oOo-

"Emily, I can't do this anymore!" Casey walked up to Emily with paint, gum, in her hair, silly string all over her clothes, and really red eyes.

"What _happened_ to you?" Emily ran up to and started getting silly string out of her hair, but she didn't need an answer, not that she got one, because she knew what happened. "I _told_ you this would happen."

"Can you hold off on the 'I told you so's' please?" She cried.

"Oh sweetie, let's get you to the bathroom."

When they get to the bathroom, and officially shoo everyone out, they start getting the gum out of her hair. "Okay, start from the beginning."

"The girls at this school are bitches." Casey breaks down crying again. "I've been teased. I have paint and gum in my hair and silly string has been sprayed all over me. I mean, if the stupid jersey is so important to them, why didn't they just ask him if they can wear it? I mean, did they put every girlfriend of Derek's through this?"

"Oh." Emily pats her hand. "Derek didn't let any of his girlfriend's wear his jersey. No one has worn his jersey. So when you, not exactly at the top of the popularity charts, show up wearing it that makes people talk. Angry talk."

Casey stood up, fire blazing in her eyes, "Well, I'm not gonna just take this." She storms out the bathroom.

"Wait, Casey! We didn't get all the gum out!"

-oOo-

Casey barged into the boys' locker room, knowing Derek had gym that hour and that he would be there. She walks around searching for him, ignoring the cat calls and the remarks from the guys.

"Casey! What are you doing in here?" Sam looks up at the mention of her name. Derek eyes widen, but then notices all the paint and silly string on her. "What _happened _to you?"

Casey laughs sarcastically, "You!" Tears stream down her face.

He stands up and walks toward her, putting his hand through her hair. "Who did this?" She shoves him away from her.

"Derek, if you wanted me to get made a fool of all you had to do was say so! You completely embarrassed me." Remembering she had a camisole underneath the jersey she whipped it off her and threw it at him.

"Casey!" Glaring at the guys who whistled. "I didn't-"

"Save it!" She turns to Sam. "You have an extra gym shirt or something. "

"Yeah." Sam shuffles through his locker and hands her a t-shirt. She pulls it over her head and stomps away.

"Casey, I swear, I didn't have anything to do with this." He runs after Casey, shirtless, and grabs her arm. "Believe me; I have no idea why anyone would do this." He looks into Casey's red eyes.

"Know this, if I have to cut my hair for your ass…" She tore her arm away from him, not bothering to finish her threat. "I really want to hate you right now! But, I can't!" Derek freezes and she storms out of the room.

Derek lets out a frustrated groan, and slams his fist into the nearest locker.

* * *

**So, like it, hate it? Lemme know! Not quite as fluffy as last chapter, though. **

**Laura :P**


	3. Hold off on the Drama, Mama

**Disclaimer: Still owning nothing.**

Thanks you's:

To all you lovely faithful reviewers. I send you all now virtual kisses. MMMMMMMMMMMMMUA!

**I held onto the chapter for so long, because I was unsure of how I wanted this. It's a big chapter for this story and I didn't want to portray it wrong, for when it comes into play at the end. Aw well, I've held it to long….**

* * *

**Hold off on the Drama, Mama**

Derek shot out of his last hour in search of Casey. He had to find Casey, before her feelings of hate toward him had grown too much. He ran to her locker only to find Emily.

"Emily, you seen Casey?" He rushed out.

"No, she just-" But, there was no need to finish. Derek was already half way down the hall. Emily shook her head_. _"Why do I always get caught up in everyone's drama?" She wondered aloud to herself, sighing. She grabbed her Physics book out of her locker and shoved it inside her backpack. "I mean, if they didn't have me, they wouldn't be able to survive. You know, they take me for granted. Mhm..."

oOo

Derek ran into Smelly Nellies and looked around. He noticed a girl with brown hair sitting at a booth facing the other way. By, the silly string, gum, and paint in her hair there was no doubt that this was Casey. He walked over to the booth, practice jersey slung over his arm-he had a feeling he would be needing it-, and ran a hand threw his hair. He slid into the seat across from her and flashed a smirk, "Come here often?"

She looked up, startled, from her drink. When she noticed it was Derek, she frowned. "Only when I'm really pissed."

Derek cringed and his smirk disappeared. "Casey, look. I swear, I had nothing to do with any of that crap. I didn't know. I…I didn't realize that the girls at our school wanted the jersey so badly or I swear I would have never let you wear it."

Casey's eyes began to tear up. She looked out the window. "Casey?" She turned to him. "You gotta believe me."

"You know what's weird?" She brushed the side of her arm up and down, nervously. "I think I knew that you didn't plan this." Pointing towards her hair. "I think I just… I mean, if they go this crazy with me just wearing your jersey, how chaotic do you think they'd be if we were actually…you know? I don't know if I can take that." She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

Derek's eyebrows scrunched together, "So what, you're saying I'm not worth it? That you can't possibly go through a rocky time to be with me?"

"No! Derek, you know that's not what I meant!"

"It sounded like it." He clenched his jaw.

"You're lucky. You have this _thing_ where you can do whatever you want and not give a damn about what anybody else thinks. Overconfidence. You can walk around with toilet paper on the bottom of your shoe and people would think you were starting a new fashion trend." Derek smirked. "We're not all that lucky, Derek. I'm not that lucky."

Derek was silent for a while and with total confidence, not even a second thought, he answered, "I'm worth it."

"But, Derek-" He grabbed her hands from across the table.

"No, listen to me. I'm worth it. We're worth it. So forget about all your shit and realize that. _We're_ worth it."

"But, it seems like all this hatred is just pointed at me." The last part of her sentence barely above a whisper, as tears threatened to fall out of her eyes.

"I'll deal with it." His face completely serious. "Because, I'm worth it." He smirked. "We're worth it."

She smiled and slid a hand out of his grasp to wipe his eyes.

"So with that said, I'm taking you to the movies." He pulled her out of her seat by her hand, and laid a five on the table.

"OO, our first date. How exciting!" She bit her bottom lip walking in front of him.

"First of many, McDonald." She spun around to look at him.

"You think so?" Casey did not so easily forget Derek's past relation-weekends.

"Definitely, you're worth it to me." He kissed the side of her head and pushed her to walk out of the store.

"Well, let me take a shower first. I need to get this _gunk_ out of my hair." They laughed. He threw his jersey at her.

"Yeah, I don't want you dirtying up my jersey." He smirked. "You're still coming to my game right?"

"Wouldn't miss it!"

oOo

"Eagle Eye or Women." Derek put a finger to his face and turned to Casey. "You know, that's a tough call."

"Shut up, Derek." Casey laughed holding up two fingers. "Two for Eagle Eye."

The cashier pressed buttons and replied with, "18.50." Casey reached her hand into her purse to find her wallet, but Derek quickly slapped down a twenty.

"Wait!" She yelled at the cashier. "I'm perfectly capable of paying for my own ticket."

"Oh, God. Casey right now, is possibly the worst to be a fem-bot, okay?!" Derek said looking at the line behind them.

"Fem-bot? Really? Do you _really_ want to take that road with me? Right now?" Casey turned beat red. Seeing the cashier put the money in the machine she freaked, "Don't you dare take that money!"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Look, Casey," He paused, seeing he would have to do this the hard way. "When a guy likes a girl enough to pay for her ticket, you shut the frick up and let him. It's just common courtesy."

Derek pulled Casey out of the line, "Keep the change." He yelled, his face slightly turned.

oOo

"I'm never _ever_ going to another movie with you, _ever_ again!" Casey cried exasperated, walking toward his car. "I actually wanted to see that movie you know."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Oh my God! Do you complain about everything?"

She got into the car and put on her seat belt. "For your future relationships, if you can even call this that, do keep in mind that if you want to just make out with her do it somewhere where it doesn't cost 19 dollars!"

He turned the car on and drove off. "Oh my god!" He mocked squealed, in a very high-pitched tone, laying his hand on his chest. "Sue me, please. I wanted to make out with my hot girlfriend. I should be locked up!"

Casey rolled her eyes and then paused. "_Girlfriend?_"

"Well, yeah…right?" Looking at Casey's shocked face, quickly adding. "I mean, I thought you…" Hoping Casey would catch the drift and interrupt him, which she never did, he trailed off.

The car filled with silence. Casey turned to look out the window, face twisted. Did he want her to be his girlfriend? Did she just have to assume they were?

He hated this. The confrontation, the talk about moving the relationship forward. If a guy is willing to spend all his time with one girl it's pretty much understood, to him anyway. He'd rather do without this.

He pulled up to the house and parked in the drive way. Casey reached her hand to open the door, so Derek grabbed her other hand.

"So," He scratched the back of his neck, and looked up at her. "You my girlfriend, or what?"

"Or what." Casey smiled mischievously.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Ha ha. So,"

Casey laughed. "No, I just let you make out with me in a movie theater and then pay for my ticket. I'm not the steady relationship type. I enjoy my flavor of the weeks, 'cause that's just the kind of girl I am."

"Shut up, Spacey." With that he leaned over and kissed her. He pulled away and opened her door. "I gotta go. I've got a game."

"I'll be there." Casey got out. "How will I know where to find you?"

"I'll be the one wearing the matching jersey." Derek smirked, driving off. Matching jerseys? Casey could get used to this.

So, yeah. It was a pretty good day.

* * *

**Thank you, so much to all my faithful readers. I'm in love with you guys. Don't hate me, i know this chapter is sappy. But, it all comes into play at the end.**


	4. One Long Day

**Sorry, for the long wait! I'm totally swamped with LIFE! I will be updating Be Not Afraid Of LIfe by next weekend. I swear! Honest! Forgive me, and enjoy:**

**

* * *

-Part One:**

"Alright, Casey! We're heading out to Derek's game, we'll see you later!" George screamed up the stairs while pulling on his coat. Nora, Edwin, Marti, and Lizzie doing the same.

"Okay," They heard her yell down. "I guess, I'll just see you there."

"Wait," Nora paused, "You're coming?"

"Yeah, Emily's driving me!" Nora raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Urn, okay? See you there!"

"Kay, bye." Nora turned to George and asked,

"Casey's going to the game?" George shrugged. "But, she hates Derek."

"Maybe she just wants to go appreciate some good ole' hockey."

Lizzie snorted. "Casey? Yeah, right."

"Shot gun!" Edwin screeched running towards the door.

"You can't call shot gun now! All passengers of the car have to be in seeing range of the car before anyone can call shot gun! How many times do I have to say this?"

Edwin turns and smirks, "3 more would do."

"Edwin!" Lizzie yells, banging on the window.

**-Part Two:**

Oh, the joy of the porcelain goddess! The lovely goddess that had become Derek's best friend, through many years of hardcore nausea and last minute cramming. Derek grunted, attempting to lift his head up, making no success.

"Yo, D!" A voice yelled from outside the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"It's SHOWTIME, baby! Let's warm up!" The voice just got louder and louder. "It's all you, D-Vent!"

"Yeah, uh, be right out!" He stood up, and ran a hand through his hair. This was it! This is the game that could make or break him. Hopefully make him. Yeah! He could do it. He could do this! But, first, he decided to have a quick chat with his favorite porcelain goddess.

**-Part Three:**

"Honk! Honk!" Emily said while entering the McDonald-Venturi's home. "We need to get a move on or we're going to be late."

"Coming! Just give me a sec!" Casey peaked down the stairs and smiled as Emily rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why you're spending hours in the mirror, hon. I'm 100 percent sure that he will be completely focused on this game. " Emily reasoned.

Casey descended down the stairs, "And who is the 'he' you are talking about?"

Emily looked at her out of the corner of her eye. "Sure, you don't know Casey." She opened the door to push Casey out and finally took a full look at her. "Your HAIR!?!" Emily inspects Casey's hair pulling her fingers through him.

"I KNOW! I had to CUT some of it off!" Casey screams suddenly angry, marching to the car. "Derek is so lucky I-"

"You, what?" Casey blushes and just shakes her head; hoping Emily would let it go. She didn't have such luck. "Casey, you what?"

Casey struggles to find a quick cover, never being the best one at lying. "I… I… He's lucky I know a really good hair salon lady. Because if I didn't I would've been really pissed."

Emily stops before turning the key all the way in the ignition and looks towards Casey. "I know you're lying to me, but it's been a long day. So, I'll let it slide." She turned the key all the way and backed out.

"Yes, it has." Casey mumbled to herself. "One long freakin' day."

**-Part Four:**

"Casey, where you going? I want to sit over here." Emily pulled on Casey's arm in the direction she wanted her to go.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Casey pulled away and headed down the hall, towards the boy's team locker room. She just wanted to wish Derek luck before the game. She knew how big of a deal it was to him. She turns the corner and sees him walk out of the locker room. But, before she could call out to him two men in suits beat her to it, she held back. She could wait a few seconds, they looked important.

"Derek Venturi." The man with blond hair came up to him and shook his hand.

Derek stopped at the sound of his name, "That's me."

"Joe Bonner, huge fan," He held out his hand. "I know we're not supposed to let on that we're here, but I just had to introduce you to Ted."

"Oh," Derek's face turned pale as a ghost, as he caught on to who they were. "You must be Ted." Derek held his hand out to Ted and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet ya'. You look oddly calm, this is a big game. I'd be sweatin' rags."

"Yeah, I try to stay calm before a big game." Derek said, but Casey totally knew he was lying. She would bet any amount of money that Derek wished he was anywhere, but here. And he looked nervous as hell. How did these men not see that? Casey walked closer to where she was only a couple feet away.

"Anyhow, we're from the scholarship administration board from U of T. I've heard good things. I'm excited to see you play." Ted slapped the side of Derek's arm.

Derek pulled at the neck of his jersey and coughed. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, man. It took me forever to get Ted to even consider coming down here. He's head of the board." He mumbled the last part to Derek, but Ted heard him and scoffed. "Don't let me down, man."

"I won't." Derek nodded his head.

"Don't. Make sure of it." Ted and Joe walked away leaving a very tense looking Derek.

"No pressure or anything." Derek turns and suddenly is attacked with another mouth on his and arms around his neck. It was quick, chaste, even. But, it held a lot of support.

Derek looked at Casey and whispered, "What was that for?"

"It was for…luck. Good luck." She went to kiss him again.

"I threw up." She paused right before her lips met his.

"Ew." She whispered. She pulled them back into a tight hug.

"I really need to get out there."

Casey let go, "Then go! I'll be rooting for you."

"I…I can't. I give up. Obviously I have no future and I'm destined to be a nobody."

"Derek, please."

"I'm serious, Casey." He paced back and forth in front of her.

"And, so am I!" Casey caught his arm. "You really gonna leave your team out there by themselves. You know they play like crap, even when you're just on the bench."

"Thought you didn't come to my games?"

"Don't. Just a casual….whatever!" Derek laughed. "Just get out there."

Derek put his hand on her cheek and smirked, "You cut your hair." Casey bit the inside of her jaw. "It's..uh…it's…nice."

"Nice?" Casey rolled her eyes, "Just, GO!"

**-Part Five:**

"AH! Derek! That was amazing! That was just…poetry in motion!" She leaped into his arms as he swung her around, outside in the parking lot.

"You think so?" Derek's eyes widened and his face turned really red. "I mean, do you think those scouts thought so."

"How could they not? You were fantastic." She kissed him. "Incredible." Kiss. "Sensational." Kiss.

"You forgot to mention sexy." He smirked, that smirked that made her feel weak in the knees.

"Yeah, well that's debatable."

"Oh-ho, classy." Derek grabbed her hand and pulled her to his side. "So how did I _really_ do?"

Casey laughed, "You just _love_ hearing compliments about yourself, don't you?"

"Almost as much as I-" He immediately stopped mid sentence and ran a hand threw Casey's hair.

"You what?" Casey looked up at him with hesitant eyes.

"Forget about it." They walked in silence for a while until Casey remembered something. Crap! How had she forgotten this small, yet totally significant detail?

"Derek," She questioned.

"Hmm,"

"What are we gonna tell the parents?"


	5. They just dont make em like this anymore

**

* * *

**

Hey, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wanted to show more of where Derek is not accepted, and not that it's just Casey who has the hard times. So, yeah. I also took a little part of my

**Different Ways to Tell the Folks**** story and put it in here, so. Yeah. Read up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek. **

* * *

**They just don't make 'em like this anymore**

They drove home in silence. And silence wasn't good. Silence gave time for them to think, and a thinking Derek was never good. However, he was not the only one on the fritz. Telling the parents? Would they be happy for them? Angry? Upset? Hurt? This bothered Casey. She couldn't bear live with herself if her mother hated her or didn't approve, and as much as she hated to agree, everyone was right. She lived to please people. Especially her mother.

"What are you thinking?" Derek's eyes flickered to Casey and back onto the road.

"Uh," Casey looked around. "just about how much the Prince smells. You should really do something about that."

"No way. I gotta keep the man funk alive." They laughed, and Derek waited until her laughter had died down to add, "Now tell me what you're really thinking?"

Casey looked up at him flabbergasted. "You must know me really well." She said quietly to herself, but not entirely quiet since he picked it up.

"Yeah, I mean, I've only been crushing on you since…forever!" Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Seriously? That long?" Derek turned a deep shade of red.

"Well, yeah." Casey laughed. Derek rolled his eyes. "Well, look at you! The way you walk, the way you dress. Who could not?"

Casey turned her attention to outside the window. "I was thinking about how we were going to explain…us, to the parents."

"Ah! Yeah, well, either way, it doesn't really matter. We're in this for the long run." He grabbed her hand with his right and rubbed his finger across her thumb. Casey frowned,

"Derek," She paused. "Not that I'm totally not in this for the long run too, but, you know I won't be able to do this if my mom disapproves, right?"

Derek's thumb misses a stroke in the pattern, so she can tell that stuns him. His thumb slowly comes to a stop, trying to make it appear as though this doesn't affect him. Derek pulled up to a red light and looked up at her. "I'm sorry." She sighed. This light turned green and he cleverly pulled his hand away to turn the wheel. After a few seconds he replied,

"No, you're not."

"You're right. I'm not." Casey agreed. Derek turned a deep shade of red. "Well, don't be mad. How long have you known me? When have I ever done something to disappoint my mom?"

"Never."

"Exactly, and I can't start now. Especially this. I'm the kind of girl who does what her mommy and daddy tells her to do, and you can make fun of me or whatever, but I'm not going to change. Especially over night. Not with _that_ guy."

"_That_ guy?" Derek questioned.

"Yeah," She looked at the side of his face. "The guy everyone knows just dates around, does whatever, the rebel."

Derek pulled into their driveway and put the car in park. "And I'm _that_ guy?"

"Don't act so surprised! I live with you!" Casey exclaimed. Derek got out of the car and slammed the door. Casey following.

"Derek," She followed him into the house screaming. "Derek, we haven't finished talking about this!"

"What do you want me to say, Casey, huh? That I agree with you? Because that's bull, babe!" He turns on her yelling with just as much force. "I love you, Casey, and I can't just not be with you because someone disapproves!"

"What!?!" Casey backs up against the door. Her voice a thousand times softer.

"This," He pointed to her and to himself. "is why I don't have relationships, Casey. Because of this, because of, People. Like. You."

It was quiet for a while as they stood their staring at each other, their eyes filled with hurt.

"Er, excuse me?" They jumped and turned to look at the intruder. Except it wasn't just one intruder, it was the whole family. Edwin sat their with his mouth wide open, pizza falling out of his mouth. Lizzie rolled her eyes and snatched the remote from Marti, and Nora and George…well…

"Hi." Casey squeaks out. "Didn't know you guys were home yet."

"KITCHEN! NOW!" George screams. They looked at each other, fear written all over their faces, and obeyed.

When they all finally got into the kitchen, George turned on them. "What the hell is this?" Casey jumped. "You guys are in a relationship?"

"Sorta," Derek glared at Casey so she quickly added, "Okay, yes. We are."

"How long, Casey?" Nora asked.

"A day." Nora's eyes turned into saucers.

George scoffed. "One day? One day and you are already feeding her that crap about you loving her!?! That's gotta be a new record."

"It's not crap!" Derek defended.

"The hell it is, Derek! I've seen you do this with one too many girls, what are you trying to prove? I mean, I thought you had grown up. This is your sister!"

"George, now, be reasonable." Nora scolded.

"Reasonable? Me?"

"George, if they love each other-"

"Love? Derek, does not _love_ Casey?" George and Nora continued bickering back and forth, ignoring Casey and Derek. Derek noticed Casey cringe and grabbed her arm to pull her closer. "Casey, don't listen to him." Casey's eyes began to water. "Stop! Stop thinking about what he's saying and listen to me." He grabbed her face between his large hands, holding her head in place. "I know how I feel about you. No one else can tell you otherwise."

"Derek, I want to believe you…but, I've seen it too." Letting her tears freely fall over his hands.

"You are the only girl that I can be real with; you are the only girl who stands up to me. You are the only girl I asked to wear my jersey, and… you are the _only_ girl who I have _ever_ said I love you to. And that's huge for me."

Casey bit her lip, "Gosh, that was _such_ a line." She began to cry harder. George and Nora finally remembered they weren't alone.

"Casey, _I_ love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I-"

Casey had taken his head and crashed her lips onto his. Nora turned her head, and George turned really red.

When Casey let go of his head she breathed out, "I believe you." He let out a sigh of relief. "And I love you too."

"Okay. So, Derek," Derek turned towards Nora. "All I have to say is, you hurt her, and I will kill you. Or…I'll get Lizzie to." Derek shuddered. George huffed, swung open the door to the basement, and stomped down the stairs.

"Ignore him." Derek whispered and kissed the side of her head.

-Dasey-

Within the next month Casey and Derek had become closer than anyone thought possible. They still fought like cats and dogs, mind you, but they definitely loved each other. Any threats toward Casey were quickly eliminated, and any comments from George were completely ignored. Derek's grades had were getting better, although he secretly didn't understand why he needed to study so hard when he had already gotten into U of T, full ride scholarship. But, it made Casey happy and Nora had never seen Casey happier, and Derek must love Casey if he was willing to stay in a relationship for longer than a month. So much, maybe, that he would do anything for her.

"OH…MY…GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Derek ran into the house upon hearing Casey's screams.

He looked at Casey and to George, to Nora, to Lizzie and Edwin, and then back to Casey. "What? What's wrong?"

Casey hopped over to him. "Derek! Oh my gosh! You are never in a million years gonna believe this!" She waved a paper in his face. He grabbed her arm to still its movement and grabbed the paper. Casey stood across from him with a wide grin that was too contagious, he started smiling to.

"Congratulations, it's our pleasure to announce that you have been accepted…" He trailed off, reading quietly in his head. "This is an acceptance letter." Casey shook her head up and down and started jumping up and down. "To Columbia, which is in New York."

"I KNOW! I mean, can you believe it! Me? Columbia? AH!"

Derek suddenly realized he was frowning and forced himself to smile. "Casey, this is great. I'm so happy for you." He pulled her in for a quick hug.

"I've got to go show Emily." She grabbed the letter out of his hand, grabbed her coat, and left.

Derek, since Casey was gone, let his face become a frown again. No, actually it was more like a glare, a furious glare directed straight at George.

"Dad, how could you do this to me?"

"What are you talking about?" George asked innocently and turned toward the sink. "I thought you'd be happy your girlfriend got into an Ivy League school."

"You know damn well Casey didn't apply to Columbia!" Derek swore furiously.

"George, you spoke to Dennis, didn't you?" Nora asked. George hearing the horror in Nora's voice began to feel guilty. "What the _hell_ are you trying to pull?"She hit him on the chest really hard. "If Casey finds out that she got into an Ivy League School because her daddy made a phone call… I... I just don't know what compelled you to do that. This obviously has nothing to do with you wanting the best for Casey. Goodness!" She grabbed the dish rag out of George's hand and began washing the dishes.

"Something bad's gonna happen, and you may not see it coming now, but I do. And when it does this family will be torn apart. You'll take Casey's side, I'll take Derek's. Someone's heart's gonna get broken. I don't want to have awkward Christmases, Derek, and I definitely don't want one of you not coming home scared the other will be there." George explained. "So, yeah, I called Dennis. You better _believe_ I called Dennis."

* * *

**You gotta love a pissed George, eh? LOL! I said eh! I have never said that before in my life. I watch to many Canadian shows. **

**REVIEW!**

**LAURA!**


	6. This is what we paid for?

**Definitely got this chapter up way earlier than i thought. And just because it's 'Turkey Day' weekend it's a lil longer than usual. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**This little piggy went to the market…**

Derek shook his head in disbelief at his father. He was hurt. He could not believe his father was trying to tear him and Casey apart. Was he trying to start something? Well, Derek could tell you one thing he was going to be the one to end it. He just didn't know how yet.

"New York? You couldn't have picked a place, I don't know?, that was at least inside the country?" Derek asked. "You just had to go all out, huh?"

"I'm a lawyer it's what I do." George walk across the kitchen toward Derek, "Derek, I love you. I'm doing this for you too." George sighed. "I'm gonna be fighting for this family, Derek."

"Yeah, well, not as hard as I'll be fighting for Casey." Derek assured him with the most serious face George had ever seen him wear. He almost backed down, but he couldn't. He had to protect his family. Even if the threats were coming from the inside.

George and Derek looked each other up and down. "Well, if you want to keep her from going to _Columbia_ then by all means, may the best man win."

"Oh, I plan to." Derek spat.

"Good. It's no fun playing against someone who let's you win." Derek frowned and walked away.

George turned around to a scowling Nora, he instantly frowned. "What?" She put her hands on her hips. "What?"

"You know what!" Nora threw the dish rag in his face and brushed past him to walk down the stairs that led to the basement. George followed. "You didn't even find the need to _discuss_ this with me!?! You were just going to be all Super George and save the family. NEWSFLASH, George! Our family doesn't need saving! The only one who is going to need saving in a minute is you."

"Nora, you know just as well as I, that if they break up it's gonna be hell around here." George insisted. "Tell the truth!"

"Well, of course it will be George. That's what the whole word 'break-up' means. But, that does not mean we get to play Anti-cupid." Nora frantically shuffled around the room straightening it up. "You are ending this game right now."

"What are you saying? You think they're gonna last?" George stopped her from moving to her next victim to be cleaned.

"I don't know, George. No one ever knows how things will end up. Try to accept them." She blew an upward breath that blew the hair out of her face. "Think about it George. They're just…" Nora sighed. "They're kind of perfect for each other."

George let go of her hand. "Perfect enough to ruin this family." He slammed his fist against the dresser.

"Oh, Georgie." She walked over to him to make sure he didn't do any damage to his hand.

"I know! I know they're perfect for each other!"

"Then what's the problem?" Nora pressed her lips to his hand.

"What if… they're not?"

Nora hesitated confused, "I'm not following."

"Of course they're great for each other. Fire and Ice. But, Derek's known for not being the best in relationships and Casey will be crushed if he ever… you know?" George looked down.

"Have some faith in your son George. He seems to really care about Casey." Nora scolded.

"Which will make it even worse, because it will crush him, too." George looked up and Nora sucked in her cheeks finally seeing things from George's point of view.

"Well, whatever happens," Nora pursed her lips. "You're still sleeping on the couch."

-Dasey-

**This little piggy stayed home…**

"Columbia? Columbia!" Casey shrieked into the phone. "You play _dirty, _old man."

"Honey, I wouldn't have gone there if George hadn't insisted that you really needed to get away, but what really got me was when he kept doubting me. 'I know you probably don't have the power to be able to do this, maybe I should call someone else'. EH!" The person on the other line paused and soon added. "And when were you going to tell me you were dating Derek? Isn't he your step-brother?"

"Beside the point, dad. You're dangling an Ivy League School in my face just to put some distance between me and my boyfriend? You could have done that anywhere!" Casey was sitting on the chair outside of their house.

"Yeah, but Case, you had the grades to get in. I didn't have to do much. Didn't even have to pay 'em off." Dennis laughed. "They took one look at your resume George faxed over and agreed."

"Oh, gee, thanks, Dad. I feel so much better?" She stated annoyed.

"Plus, you can spend some more time with me. When's the last time we did that, huh?"

Casey considered this. "Well, at least let me send them an essay or something. I feel like I'm just walking in free of charge."

"Alright, I'll have them send you an application and you can fill it out if you want. Better?"

"Getting there." Casey mumbled.

"Now, let it out."

"AHHHH! I got into Columbia! Thank you daddy! So much!"

"Just don't expect a graduation present." They laughed.

-Dasey-

"Derek," Casey entered his room and saw him lying down on his bed. She walked over to Derek and lay next to him. He wrapped his arm around her. "Where did everyone go? We haven't finished celebrating my acceptance."

"So, New York, huh?" Derek choked out.

"Eiii…. I know! I'm really excited." When she noticed the smile on her face didn't reflect the look on Derek's face she paused. "But, you know, it is just another option."

Derek's face brightened. "Yeah, and you have plenty more." It was Casey's turn to frown. "We both have U of T."

"Yeah, but, it is Columbia. That's huge."

Derek's face came down from its high. "Yeah, huge." He kissed her cheek and flopped his head against his pillow, staring at the ceiling.

"Derek," He didn't look at her. "Derek, do you have a problem with Columbia?" Derek bit the inside of his cheek. She waited, but he never responded, so she laid her head on his chest and left the question hanging in the air.

After 5 silent minutes Derek finally spoke. "It's not Columbia I have the problem with?" And then it was quiet again. "I have to tell you something."

"You think I'm dumb? You think I don't know my daddy had something to do with this? I didn't apply to Columbia." She breathed out. "But, it's the Ivy League, Derek. Never in a million years did I even dream… But, I'm definitely not dumb."

"You're really considering this even though it's just part of my dad's plan to break us up?" Derek had shifted into a sitting position, leaning against his headboard. He pulled Casey up with him.

"Is that what he's doing?" Casey, pretending not to know, turned on Derek. "Wait! GEORGE called my dad!" Derek nodded. "I guess I can cross 'my dad trying to be nice' off the list."

Derek waited. He waited and he waited, but the blow up never came. She didn't scream, yell, she didn't barge down to go give George a piece of her mind, she just said. "Hm."

Derek paused conflicted. "That's all." Casey looked up at him confused. "You're completely okay with my dad manipulating us."

"Derek, when opportunity knocks-"

"You shut the damn door in its face!" He had already gotten up from the bed and was standing in front of her. "Casey, it took us so long to get to where we are. I just got you, and I don't want to lose you so fast. I don't want you to go. Don't go to Columbia."

Casey let out a huge breath. "Let's not talk about this today, okay?"

"When exactly do you plan on talking about it? School ends in a month." Casey took his arms and pulled herself up.

"Can we please just be happy for now?" Derek shook his head disapprovingly.

"You can't just ignore this." Derek replied defeated.

Casey shrieked, "What? You want me to choose right now!?! Today!?!"

"No, just at least remember your other options."

"I am." She demanded.

Derek looked around for a moment and then remembered he was in war, and in war sometimes it's okay to hit below the belt. He sighed and decided to go for it. "Well, are you remembering that I'm an option? 'Cause it feels like I'm not even getting a chance. Once you heard about Columbia you just tossed me to the side."

Casey stiffened and her throat became heavy. "Derek, it shouldn't matter what school I pick, you're not an 'or' you're an 'and', right?"

Derek put his hands on his head and backed away. "I don't know, Case. You tell me. But, long distance things, _never_ work." Casey's eyes were wide and suddenly Derek's phone rang. Perfect! He could slip away and make her sit with that. He knew what he was doing was pretty low, but he was Derek. Derek gets what Derek wants. He looked at his phone and said, "Anyhow, the guys wanted to go workout so," He kissed Casey on the cheek and walked toward the door. "See ya, Case." The door shut. Casey had still not moved from the spot she froze in. She couldn't believe this.

Was he giving her an ultimatum?

-Dasey-

**This little piggy had roast beef…**

"Columbia? Isn't that like in Spain?" Ralph, curling his arm, lifted the 20 pound weight.

Sam rolled his eyes, "It's in New York."

"Wait, New York is in Spain?" Ralph paused his motions, "I've been to Spain?"

Derek slapped his towel against Ralph's neck. "No, New York is in the U.S. Try to keep up." Derek laid back and Sam came around to spot him.

"Please tell me you didn't tell her not to go." Sam looked down at him disapprovingly.

"No." Sam cocked an eyebrow. "Well, not in so –UUUhhh- many words."

"Good. Because it would be a really shitty thing to do to make her miss out on something like this." Derek rolled his eyes, but inside he was screaming. "And Casey's just the kind of girl that would."

"How many am I at?"

"Four." Sam continued, "Don't make Casey miss out on this. Don't make her pick between her future and her boyfriend."

"I know I've had like a grand total of 3 girlfriends, but," Derek grunted, pulling the bar back down to his chest. "Shouldn't they be the same thing?"

"D, man, look." Ralph walked over to the scale. "You're no good at relationships so I wouldn't hold it against you if you don't understand this, but, making her choose between anything and you is like a huge dumbass boyfriend mistake. Second only to telling her shoes look nice and she's not wearing any." Ralph shivered at some memory. Sam slapped the back of his head.

Derek put the weight on the bar and sat up.

"D, I know you love, Casey. You've never been in love before so it's gonna hurt, but if you don't want what's best for her…" Sam left his speech in the air. Derek put his hands over his face and groaned.

"I want what's best for her." Derek demanded.

"Or what's best for you?" Sam questioned.

-Dasey-

"Casey! Liz! Edwin!" Nora yelled from at the bottom of the staircase. "Family meeting!"

Marti pounced down the stairs, "You forgot about me!"

"How could anyone forget about you, Marti?" She ruffled her hair. "If you don't get down here in 10 seconds, I'm coming up there!"

"We're coming!" Edwin answered stomping down the stairs. Derek chose that minute to walk into the house. "Lucky you, Derek, just in time for the family meeting." Derek's face took on one of horror and then turned to walk out of the house.

"Oh, no, you don't." Lizzie grabbed his arm. "If we have to suffer, so do you."

Derek pouted, but Lizzie just shook her head. Casey was the last one to grace everyone with her presence and finally the meeting began.

"Okay," George sighed. "So, I realize that I have been a little harsh lately."

Derek mumbled. "A little."

George chose to ignore him. "I feel terrible that I tried to keep you guys apart, but I don't regret it. I'm sorry that I called your dad and got him to talk to the administrative board at Columbia, but I would do it again. I don't support your relationship, because if you guys ever broke up you could cause chaos. And we don't need anymore chaos in this house. But, eventually I will stop being bitter, and come around." Everyone took in his words. "Eventually. But, I do everything I did, because I love this family."

Derek smirked, "So basically what you're saying is that you're not sorry."

It was quiet for a minute, until Casey stood up. "Okay, so with that said, I have an announcement to make."

"I've really been thinking this over, trying to figure out what the best move is. I don't want anyone to hate me, and I definitely don't want to cause 'chaos' inside the family. So," Everyone stared at her. "I'm…not going to Columbia. I've decided to go to U of T with Derek, I think it's best. If we break-up, I promise we won't make it hard for you guys here."

"Casey, are you sure?" Nora asked walking over to feel Casey's forehead. "This is a really good school."

"I know it is. But, Derek is where I see my life headed right now, so it's the path I'm going to take."

Nora shook her head in disappointment, but covered it up with a smile. "Okay, well congratulations, baby." Everyone came up to her and gave her a huge hug while Derek sat there. He was ecstatic that Casey chose him, but it didn't feel right. UGH! He knew exactly what he had to do. He just didn't want to do it.

"Well, I don't want you to go to U of T." Derek let the words slip out before his brain could even process them. What the hell? He could of sworn he didn't have a conscience.

"What?" Casey spat, mid-hug with Edwin.

"I. Don't. Want. You. At. U of T." He said very slowly.

"Derek," Casey became riled up. "A week ago you were all 'choose, I thought I was important to you, blah blah blah' Laying on the thickest layer of guilt ever, and now you don't want me to be with you."

"I just don't think that's a good idea."

"What!"

Derek sitting in his recliner, lazily replied, "I think you should go to Columbia, that's the right path."

Casey stood in incomprehension for a few seconds, until her face took on a look of hurt. "Are you telling me you don't want me? The long distance thing doesn't work for you…just like with Sally."

"I don't want you in Toronto." Derek brushed off the idea nonchalantly.

"Derek, I want to be there. With you. It'll be great." Casey assured him.

"It could be. But, it would be the easy way out. You need a challenge, and U of T can't give that to you." Derek, seeming to ignore the family members watching this exchange like a tennis match, grabbed Casey's hand and pulled her over. "Don't make your decision based on me."

Casey shook her head. "You were just telling me-"

"Forget everything I said. I've never felt this way before about anyone. I don't like it, but I don't want to lose it. But, you _are_ going to Columbia, because you are _not_ going to screw up your future over me."

Casey smiled a bit. "Really? You won't mind. I do lo-" She looked around and saw her parents listening intently in their conversation and chose a different set of words. "care about you. A whole lot, so if you think I shouldn't go…"

"GO!" Derek stood up. "New York awaits!"

Casey shrieked and wrapped Derek into a tight hug, jumping up and down. She gave him a quick peck. "Thank you so much! You don't understand what this means to me!! You are officially the second best boyfriend I ever had!"

"Yeah. Yeah." Derek patted her back. He quickly pulled back. "Second?"

"Max was a pretty good boyfriend, Derek." She joked.

"Max!"

**This little piggy had none…**

Casey was a mess. She had stuff all over her floor; she couldn't decide what to take and what to leave behind. She needed to pack, and she needed to pack now. She had two items in her hand. One was Derek's practice jersey and the other was a photo of her and Derek. It was taken at Graduation, and was supposed to be a nice picture. But, Derek at the last minute turned and kissed her on the cheek, and his fingers were digging into her side where she was most ticklish. In a way, it was a beautiful picture. Casey sank down on the floor and started crying. She couldn't do this. She couldn't give up something she worked so hard to achieve. Was it too late to go to the University of Toronto? She knew it was. But, she had hoped.

Suddenly, Derek walked in and saw Casey blubbering on the floor. He shut the door and sat next to her.

"I can't do this, Derek. New York is miles away from you." She leaned over and put her face in the crook of his neck. Derek held her for a minute, calming her down, when he noticed something.

"Hey!" He snatched the practice jersey out of her hand. "I was supposed to give this back to coach months ago! I had to pay for this!"

"I know! But, this kind of started our whole relationship. I couldn't just give it back." Her voice cracked.

"Casey,"

Casey's eyes widened. "You're not about to break-up with me, are you?"

"Wouldja just chillax for a second. Geez you're getting me all antsy." Casey took a breath and then leaned back against him.

"Derek, I don't want to go to Columbia, anymore." She whispered.

"Yes, you do." His voice just as quiet as hers. She wiped at her eyes.

"What if I fail? What if I'm not Columbia material?" Derek considered this. He did not want Casey to go to New York. It was miles away from him, but he knew that if he disagreed with this, she wouldn't be able to do it.

"Then you suck it up, and become Columbia material. Because Casey McDonald doesn't give up, and certainly no girlfriend of Derek Venturi does." Casey cracked a smile. Derek kissed her mouth and rubbed his thumb across her cheek. "It's gonna be okay."

"Somehow," She admitted leaning against his chest as they both wrapped their arms around each other. "when you say it, I actually believe it."

-Dasey-

"Come on! Come on! Come on! We got to get a move on!" George grunted, hauling two of Casey's suitcases into the car. Casey ran down the stairs with a bag of her own followed by Derek who was also carrying two pieces of luggage.

"Jesus, Case," Derek complained. "Are there any clothes left in Ontario?" Derek didn't have to leave for another month, and he wasn't exactly thrilled that Casey had to leave so early.

"New York is one of those places that have four seasons, Derek! I have to be fully prepared." She reached the bottom of the stairs and yelled. "Liz! You comin'?"

"Yeah, one sec!"

George came back into the door and grabbed Casey's luggage. "The flight leaves in a couple hours we gotta go!"

"Okay! Okay! Liz!" Lizzie, Marti, and Edwin come bounding down the stairs and ran outside to the car. Derek went out to put Casey's other luggage into the car. Nora walks out of the kitchen with her hand pinching her temples, mumbling to herself. "Not gonna cry. Not gonna cry. I am _not_ gonna cry."

"For the love of God, Mom, if you cry, I will shoot myself." Casey croaked and marched out the door.

"I'm not! I swear!" She said to no one, wiping away one betrayal tear.

-Dasey-

"Oh, honey," Nora, who was crying, wrapped Casey into the tightest hug she could, not willing to let go. "Promise me, you'll call me at least four times every day."

"One."

"Three."

"Two, and that's my final offer."

"Okay, fine two." Nora kissed the side of Casey's cheek and grabbed both sides of her head. "I'm going to miss you so much, Miss Case." She hugged her again. "Your dad will pick you up from the airport."

"I know." Casey nodded.

"Oh," Nora grabbed her up in a hug again. "I'm going to miss you soo much!"

"I'll miss you, too, Casey." Lizzie pealed her mother's arm of Casey so she could hug her.

"Oh, you too! Remember if you need any advice; call me, any of you."

"We will." She went down the line and hugged Marti, Edwin and George, but when she got to Derek she just covered her face with her hands and began sobbing. Derek dropped her carry on bag and wrapped his arms around her.

"I change my mind, Casey. I can't be the strong one." He mumbled into her ear. "I can't let you leave."

"No! You can't say that!" She hit him on his chest. "Are you freaking serious right now? Are you frickin' _freaking_ serious right now? You're changing your mind?"

He groaned. "Sorry, Sorry! Momentary lapse of stupidity! It won't happen again. Have fun, babe, but not too much." He leaned down to kiss her passionately. The family turned their heads. When he released her, he sighed.

"I love you." Casey declared.

"Yeah, you too." And because he wasn't good with feelings, she let that slide. She dropped his hand, but he pulled her back. "Just… don't go wearing anyone else's jersey, okay?" She smirked and kissed him again. She walked over to board the plane, and suddenly felt like she was making the biggest mistake of her life. She turned back and blew them all a kiss, and then she was gone.

**This little piggy cried, "Wa, Wa, Wa." all the way home.**


	7. And what happens if I don't?

**Sry! Sry! A thousand times sorry, for how long it took me to update. But, I had some serious writer's block! There's really nothing more i can say. SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek or Columbia or University of Toronto. **

**

* * *

**

**Aug. 15, 2008**

**From: TripleD**

**To: MissCase**

**Babe, you didn't call. Everything OK? **

**D**

**Aug. 15, 2008**

**From : MissCase**

**To: TripleD**

**Hey, just got off the plane a couple hours ago. Phone died, call me l8r. Miss ya already. Love ya.**

**C**

**Aug 17, 2008 **

**From: Triple D**

**To: MissCase**

**Sorry couldn't get to a phone. A coach from the university came down to talk to me. They want me coming down a little early to start working out, learning their plays. I'm so siked! G2G. We're going out to celebrate. **

**D**

**Aug. 17, 2008**

**From: MissCase**

**To: TripleD**

**Who is 'we'?**

**C**

**Aug. 17, 2008**

**From: TripleD**

**To: MissCase**

**Oh, well, you know. Sam, Ralph, Emily, Kendra. And uh, Sally came back in town. So, she's coming along. She heard about my news. Seriously, I gotta go now. **

**D**

**P.s. I know you Casey. **_**Don't**_** stress about Sally. It was nice of her to come down.**

**Aug. 17, 2008**

**From: MissCase**

**To: TripleD**

**So nice. Incredibly nice. The best. Who's stressing?**

**C**

**Aug. 18, 2008**

**From: TripleD**

**To: MissCase**

**You are.**

**D**

**Aug. 19, 2008**

**From TripleD**

**To: MissCase**

**Are u still mad? I told you it was nothing. I'm calling. PICK UP THIS TIME!**

**D**

**Aug. 21, 2008**

**From: TripleD**

**To: MissCase**

**CASEY! Knock it off! It's hard enough just being away from you, I don't need all this drama.**

**D**

**Aug. 30, 2008**

**From: MissCase**

**To: TripleD**

**Thanks for the flowers, Derek. Really. I loved them. I do. Lilies are my favorite.**

**C**

**Aug. 31, 2008**

**From: TripleD**

**To: MissCase**

**Yeah, I know. We were watching 50 first dates and you said how lilies were ur favorite too.**

**D**

**Aug. 31, 2008**

**From: MissCase**

**To: TripleD**

**OMG. I can't believe you remember that.**

**C**

**Sept. 1, 2008**

**From TripleD**

**To: MissCase**

**I'm not a complete block head.**

**D**

**Sept. 28, 2008**

**From: MissCase**

**To: TripleD**

**How are classes going?!? I feel like I haven't heard from you in forever. Everything good?**

**C  
**

**Oct. 5, 2008**

**From: TripleD **

**To: MissCase**

**School's stupid. Hockey is… really time consuming. How's New York? I miss you.**

**D**

**Oct. 5, 2008**

**From: MissCase**

**To: TripleD**

**Good. I'm learning a lot. I miss you too, Derek. **

**Oct. 10, 2008**

**From: TripleD**

**To: MissCase **

**I'm coming home for break. You comin'?**

**D  
**

**Oct. 10, 2008**

**From: MissCase**

**To: TripleD **

**No, we don't have off. Turkey Day for the U.S. is in November. Can you get off then?**

**C**

**Oct. 30, 2008 **

**From: TripleD **

**To: MissCase**

**No, cant. Hockey. **

**D**

**P.s. This is kinda annoying. **

**Nov. 15, 2008**

**From: MissCase**

**To: TripleD**

**You still alive? Why aren't you answering your phone?**

**C**

**Nov. 23, 2008**

**From: TripleD**

**To: MissCase**

**Casey, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. I was… stressed. I know that's no excuse. But, please stop avoiding my calls. Or I'm going to do something drastic.**

**D**

**Nov. 30, 2008**

**From: MissCase**

**To: TripleD**

**Who's avoiding who now? Pick up!**

**C**

* * *

**December…**

_He slid into the seat across from her and flashed a smirk, "Come here often?"_

_She looked up, startled, from her drink. When she noticed it was Derek, she frowned. "Only when I'm really pissed."_

_Derek cringed and his smirk disappeared. "Casey, look. I swear, I had nothing to do with any of that crap. I didn't know. I…I didn't realize that the girls at our school wanted the jersey so badly or I swear I would have never let you wear it."_

_Casey's eyes began to tear up. She looked out the window. "Casey?" She turned to him. "You gotta believe me."_

"_You know what's weird?" She brushed the side of her arm up and down, nervously. "I think I knew that you didn't plan this." Pointing towards her hair. "I think I just… I mean, if they go this crazy with me just wearing your jersey, how chaotic do you think they'd be if we were actually…you know? I don't know if I can take that." She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes._

_Derek's eyebrows scrunched together, "So what, you're saying I'm not worth it? That you can't possibly go through a rocky time to be with me?"_

"Casey! Wake up!" Janet threw a sock at her head and Casey shifted.

"Casey, I'm meeting up with some friends in the caf. You comin'?" Janet, Casey's roommate, asked. She watched as Casey got up and moved frantically around the room.

"Um," She looked around the dorm for her cell phone. "How about… how about I meet you guys there?"

Janet nodded. "Sounds good." She left out of the room. Casey thought back to her dream. It wasn't uncommon that she had dreams of her and Derek; usually they were just of the happy times. Not this time. Rocky times? She was definitely going through a rocky time. But, was it too rocky? That, she didn't know. She wondered if she'd ever know. They called each other, sporadically, which had to give them some kind of brownie points. And Casey would e-mail Derek and he would get back to her when he could, complaining about his crazy schedule and hockey. The e-mails were becoming shorter and spreading farther and farther apart. She had become amazing at hiding her feelings over with a smile. Of course it's a lot easier to hide your feelings over an e-mail or a phone call.

She really wished the situation didn't go this way that would only mean that George was right.

Even if George was right that didn't mean they weren't succeeding in their lives. Or that they wouldn't succeed in their lives together, as a couple?

"Oh!" Casey grabbed her phone from the foot of her bed and dialed a familiar number.

"Uh, hello?"

"Derek! Hey!" Casey exclaimed running a hand through her hair.

"Uh, hello? Hello?" The person on the other line roared. _Must be in a busy place._ Casey thought.

"Derek! Derek! It's me!" There was a brief silence on Derek's side and then Casey heard, 'Derek, you ready? Tickets don't buy themselves!' Casey coughed. She didn't want to be whiny, but, that was a female voice! And that voice _had_ to match a face, just as pretty.

"Casey?" Derek questioned.

"Yeah, hey! What's going –"

"Casey? You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still on the line."

"Ya know? I can't even hear you. I'll call you later, okay." And the line went dead.

"Yeah, I love you too." She whispered to no one and closed her phone, letting a tear roll down her face. She ran a hand over her face and let out a huge breath. She grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder and walked out the room.

She could do this.

:P

Casey McDonald:** D, call me when you can. **She texted.

She closed the phone and stared at it, daring it to ring, but it never did. She let out a sigh.

"Casey!" Tom yelled from across the table. She looked up at him. "You here? You've been zoning out a lot lately. What's up?" He punched her arm.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She lied and then thought better of it. "You know what? No, I'm not. I'll see you all later." She got up from the table and threw her lunch away. She had to go to talk to her dad.

:P

"Dad?" Casey closed the door of her dad's apartment behind her. "You here?"

"Yeah!" A voice called from somewhere in the house. "Office!"

She walked into his office. Dennis was sitting in his chair, papers thrown everywhere on his desk, glasses on, looking deep into concentration. She walked over to the chair across his desk, and smiled, watching her father hard at work. She felt like a proud mama.

"Anything I can help you with?" He looked up for the slightest millisecond, and reached across his desk for a pile.

"Yeah, file these." She grabbed the papers and walked over to the file cabinet. She began placing the papers into the correct files, when she paused. She turned around, back leaning against the wall and sighed. When her dad didn't look up she sighed again, louder. Still nothing. Why didn't anyone ever catch on?

"Dad,"

"Yeah, Casey."

She sighed. "Dad, I want to transfer to the University of Toronto." Her dad finally broke his concentration away from his work enough to comprehend what she had just said.

He blinked. "You want to _what_?" He took off his glasses and stared.

"I want to-"

"No, I heard you." He leaned back in his chair, and folded his arms.

"Columbia is not… what I thought it would be?" It came out as more of a question than a statement.

Dennis stood up. "Is this about that Venteni kid?"

"Venturi, dad. And no, yes, well maybe." Her dad continued to glare at her so she added. "Has there ever been an obstacle in the way of what you _needed_ and what you _wanted_?"

Dennis uncrossed his arms, and his glare loosened a bit. "Uhm-"

"And it takes everything in you to get by, day after day." Her hand clutches her chest. "Week after week. Until you can't even get out of bed."

He coughed. "Well,"

"And then one day comes along when you realize that what you _needed_ is really just what you wanted. And what you _wanted_ was really what you needed."

"I'm not sure I understand wh-"

"Dad, I _need_ to be with Derek."

Dennis paused. "You done interrupting?" She nodded. "Are you saying you're willing to throw your future away for some boy?"

"Derek is my future." Casey looked like she was about to cry and Dennis could not stand tears. He was a sucker for them. He opened up his arms and stretched them out toward her. She collapsed into his arms, crying.

"Well, _damn_, Casey." She froze. "You couldn't have picked a worse time. I'm in the middle of a huge case." She looked up at his face, but he was smiling, so she buried her face back into his chest.

"Sorry."

"You sure he feels the same?"

"I…" She sighed. "It's a chance I'm willing to take."

"Well, I'll keep Columbia open for you. Just in case." Casey pulled away and headed for the door.

"Thanks, Dad. But, I don't think I'll need it."

"Nevertheless," Dennis winked and she closed the door behind her.

:P

"You're really leaving?" Janet asked, watching Casey pack from her bed.

"Yeah, plane leaves in a couple hours." Casey threw an entire drawer in, not having time enough to fold.

"Well, you're in a rush." Casey laughed.

"I know. But, it's like an adrenaline rush, knowing that I'll be seeing his face in just a few hours."

Janet laughed. "You're a mess."

Casey clasped the lock on her suitcase and looked around. "My dad's going to send the rest of my stuff, so, if a strange man is in the room, don't panic."

"Thanks for the heads up." Janet walked over to Casey, wrapping her arms around her. "I'm gonna miss your crazyness."

"Ha, I'll miss you too."

:P

The ride there was terrible. Casey was fidgety the whole way, until the old lady next to her turned and exclaimed, "Wouldja stop fidgetin'? You're making me nervous." She could not contain her excitement, but was that all there was? Maybe it was a bit of anxiety. She probably should have called. Had he already moved on? She didn't know.

When she finally found the place where he was staying, she quickly ran up the stairs, deciding the elevators were to slow. Room 112. She let out a huge breath and knocked. She turned around, hating herself for not bringing a paper bag, when she heard the door swing open. She turned expectantly and froze. It was a girl. And this wasn't a co-ed dorm. She was positive. She had asked him a million times. The girl raised her eyebrow.

Casey squeaked out. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tony's girlfriend." Casey sighed in relief. The girl tilted her head to the left and looked down at her bags.

"You live here with them?" Casey questioned.

The girl blew her off. "If you're looking for Derek he's not here."

"He's not?!?" Definitely should have called.

"No, he was going out with some girl. Said he check in, in a few days." The girl blew her bangs out her face. "Whatever the hell that means."

"Oh," Casey felt as if her whole world was collapsing. She began to breathe heavy. A few moments later she responded. "Okay, tell him I came by and that we're done, and I'm going back home." Her voice barely above a whisper.

"Sure, if I remember." Casey wiped a tear that had accidentally escaped and nodded. She grabbed her bag and walked toward the elevator. Once she got in she collapsed to the floor. She whipped out her phone.

"Dad, did you keep my spot open?"

:P

The ride back was even worse than the ride over. She couldn't stop crying, and there was a pain in her chest that was controlling her ability to speak. The person next to her this time didn't say anything, but handed her a tissue a couple of times, to which she gladly accepted.

She slowly trudged back to her dorm room and, to depressed to look for the key, she knocked. The door flung open. Casey froze at Janet's expression. "What happened?"

"D...Derek was here." Janet took Casey's bag and threw them in the room, closed the door, and locked it behind them. She grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall.

"What!?!" Casey screamed. "Then, where are we going?"

"There's been an accident."

* * *

**K, hope you liked it. Review PLease. Story has like one or two more chapters.**

**Laura. **


	8. Come Here Often?

**Yeah, no excuses. I'm a terrible person. **

**This is the second to last chapter, and i didn't want it to end. It had to be perfect. And i'm not sure that it is. UGH! Well, i've held it too long. Enjoy, i hope! Oh, and Review.**

**Oh, and (a/n: Don't know what 65 MPH is in the metric system. So just use your imagination.)**

* * *

Casey's eyes widened to the size of huge saucers. "What…wh… what the _hell_ d-d-do you mean there's been an accident? What are you talking about? What are you even saying?" She looked around. "Where the _hell _is Derek? Where is he? Take me to Derek!"

Janet still clutched onto Casey's arm, dragged her all the way outside.

"I _am _Casey." Janet pushed Casey into the passenger seat of her truck. She sent a weary look at Casey. "He's at the hospital, Case."

"No. NO!" Casey screamed in denial, hitting her hands against the dashboard. She desperately tried to un-do her seatbelt, but Janet grabbed her arms with her right hand. "What the _hell_ are you talking about? Huh? Why would he be in the hospital? That doesn't make any sense! Get me out! Get me out of this –" She broke down, bursting into huge sobs.

"It's okay, Case. It's gonna be fine." Janet looked back over at Casey, deciding whether or not to trust Casey without her hands locking her in. She figured Casey wasn't stupid enough to get out of a car going 65 M.P.H. so she let go.

The atmosphere of the car was this with grief. It was mostly silent, apart from Casey's sobs. Janet decided now was just as good as any time to tell her what happened.

"He came to see you." Casey jumped, her normal tone seeming extremely loud. "When I told him you had just flown out to Toronto, he smiled this huge grin and was all, 'Of course, she is.' and then he said he would check in with Dennis 'till you got back."

Casey's sobs had somewhat simmered, so she continued. "I called you. But you didn't pick up."

"I didn't want to speak to anybody. I thought… I thought he had someone else." She blushed embarrassed she even thought that.

"He called you, too." Casey just nodded. "Well, anyway, Dennis told him your flight back would get in today. So, Derek was on his way over to surprise you, I guess."

Casey watched her, not sure if she wanted the rest of the story. "What happened?"

Janet just scowled. "Stupid New York and their stupid crazy drivers!"

"Janet, what the hell happened?" Casey demanded, her voice quivering.

"He got hit, Casey. Crossing the street." Casey flinched. "He got pretty banged up."

Casey let out a huge breath and whispered. "Is he okay?"

Janet shook her head back and forth. "I don't know, Casey. But, I don't think so."

Casey nodded, mumbling. "This is my fault. This is all my _stupid_ fault."

"You should probably call your parents." Casey nodded. She would eventually. Right now she was focusing all her energy on sending telepathic brain messages to Derek, forcing him to be alright.

They- somewhat- patiently waited in the waiting room. Every time a person in a white coat walked by Casey's heart would stop and the re-start again as they walked by. Janet had called Dennis, for Casey –to tell him to call Nora and George- seeing as how Casey was in no condition to talk. Finally a doctor called for people there for Derek Venturi. Janet and Casey hopped to their feet and strolled over.

"You here for Derek Venturi?" He asked.

"Yes." Casey whimpered.

"He's slipped into a bit of a coma. Nothing severe, he should be out of it soon. His right arm and right leg are broken. He hit his head pretty hard, and has a minor concussion. We'll be keeping a close eye on him, don't worry."

"Can I go see him?" She asked doubtfully.

The doctor looked at her skeptically. "We're really only supposed to let family in."

"I'm family." Casey, for the first time in her life, was praising God for allowing them to be step-siblings. "I'm family!"

"Okay, then right this way." And he led her down a hallway.

-oOo-

Casey walked into the hospital room and paused right by the door. She let out a few tears when she saw him. He looked terrible. He slept with his face in a grimace. Was he in pain? She placed her hand in his left hand. She contemplated getting a nurse to come up his morphine. She turned around to retrieve the nurse when she heard,

"C…Come here often?" In the tiniest, tiniest voice, he croaked. She slowly turned around, and then notice his eyes fluttering and all but ran to his side, grasping his left hand, again. She burst into huge sobs.

"Oh my god! Oh my gosh! Are you okay? Does anything hurt? I gotta go get a nurse and let them know you're okay!" She placed the back of her hand to his forehead, and went to get up. Derek's left arm shot up to stop her.

"That's not," He let out a huge breath, as if it hurt him to talk. "That's not what you're supposed to say."

Casey stared at Derek incredulously. "I don't understand."

"You're supposed to say 'Only when I'm really pissed.'" Casey stared at him confused. He finally opened his eyes all the way, smirking. "I say 'Come her often' and then you say 'Only when I'm really piss-" But he didn't get to finish, for Casey had bursted into huge sobs, again.

"Casey, Casey, calm down." He patted her head. "I've been awake for a couple hours. I was only in a coma for ten and a half minutes. I told the doc you were probably wiggin' out, so I told him to tell you I was still in a coma." He smirked. "And I was right, you're face was freaking hilarious!"

Her face fell and she had on her meanest glare. "_You_ mean to tell _me_, that you had a doctor LIE to me. Because you thought it would be hilarious!" He nodded. "Der-ek! Are you stupid? How hard did you hit your head, exactly?!?" But, as much as she wanted to be mad at him, she couldn't. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry."

"What! How can you even think that?"

"Because it's true. If I hadn't left Columbia-" His left hand cupped her face bringing it closer to his face, stopping her from speaking.

"Case,"

"Hm?" She mumbled.

"This separate college this isn't working." He stroked the back of her hair and pulled her to lay on the bed with him.

"Not especially." She said quietly. "I guess… I am a little pissed." Derek raised a teasing eyebrow. "But, not at you. At me. If I had just stayed where I was and stopped bring so paranoid that you didn't want me and thinking that you were with someone else. This whole thing could've been avoided."

Derek rolled his eyes at Casey's typical blame-it-on-me attitude. "Whatever, Casey."

"It's not a whatever subject Derek!" She punched him, lightly, on his shoulder. Derek let out a huge cry of pain. Casey shot off the bed.

"I'm so sorry. I'm – are you okay? Shit!" She frantically searched for the nurse button, but Derek grabbed her hands, stilling them.

"Kidding." He whispered, tiredly smirking this time.

"Derek Venturi," She glared. "If you don't stop shitting around- I mean, it's not funny. I could have- "

"You know," He interrupted. "For someone who just got out of a COMA, there is someone awfully loud sitting next to him."

Casey physically relaxed. "Oh please." She laughed. "You were only in a coma for 5 minutes."

Derek laughed his eyes closing. "5 and a half!" He opened his eyes again. He brought the back of her forehead to his forehead, and they stared into each other's eyes.

"You almost died today." She breathed out, closing her eyes, letting a few tears fall.

"I know." He wiped her tears with his thumb. "You wanna know what the very first thing I thought of as I was getting hit by that car?"

Casey sighed, "Holy Crap! I just screwed myself over for hockey?"

Derek looked thoughtful for a moment, "Okay, you want to know the second thing I thought of?"

"I wish I had a taco?" She mumbled.

"It was more along the lines of 'Damn, I'll never get to see Casey's face again. And how I would do anything to just get one more glance at her face." She opened her eyes. "To see her face get all flushed and red when she's angry, or see that blush creep over her face when she's embarrassed. I was panicking because… I…. I am so deeply in love with you Casey."

She froze. It had been forever since he said that. "I lo-"

He continued talking, "And, I don't know…maybe I don't say it enough. But I do need you to know. And maybe it's just the fact that I just got hit by car, but I would give up my world for you, Casey. I would give up my world to get one more glance at you. To be able to hold you forever."

She smiled a shy smile.

"And as important as hockey is to me, I would do this all over again." He brought her face down so that her lips were inches away from his. "Just to have you next to me."

And then he crashed her lips down on his, and it did everything in her power to focus on not touching the right side of his body.

* * *

**Review! And check out** The Pages that Tell My Story.


	9. Definitely Something

_AWWW, this is the last chapter of this story. How sad! I wanna cry. I actually cried at the ending, i thought it was really cute. So okay, sorry for the wait, but here is Chapter Nine of Definitely Something. Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I do not Own Life with Derek. or it definitely wouldn't have ended like it did.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Definitely Something**

We weren't snoopin', honest. But, it's kinda hard not to notice them. They're really loud. And flashy. And I recognized him from somewhere, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Where do I know that boy! So, anyway we followed them around the store.

"Casey," The boy, the one with a bit of a limp, said holding up a box of Fruity Pebbles. "we need these."

The girl, now notified as Casey, replied. "Uh, no, Derek. No, we don't."

"Okay," He replied. "But, we _definitely_ need these." He held up a box of Lucky charms.

"Must every time we come here we need to get useless crap. We come to this place two times a week, for Christ's sakes!"

She starts driving the carriage, but he stops it with his hand. "What! These things are… are…." He looks at the box for inspiration. "_Magically delicious_!"

"That may very well be, Derek. But, every time we get Lucky Charms, you end up eating all the marshmallows out of the box and all that's left are those nasty little cereal stuff, which nobody wants to eat!"

"You mean you." He accused.

"I mean me." She turned the cart away from him, and continued down the aisle. "I'm the one who's gonna have to clean it up, anyhow."

He sighed and mumbled under his breath. "Well, someone's a little icy today, huh?"

She visibly tensed. "What did you just say?"

He smirked. "Nothing."

"Are you seriously gonna call _me_ icy? After I've been slaving away-"

He looked at her in disbelief. "Slaving away?"

"Yes, _slaving away _after you, when you couldn't _even WALK_! I cleaned up after you, I cooked for you, I had to fricking BATHE you, and you're gonna sit here and call me a freaking ICE QUEEN, because I'm a little bit tired of doing everything around here? While you sit around ordering me to buy you some goddamn Lucky Charms, like a freaking 4 year old. I think not." She thrust the cart forward with incredible force, and then Derek was behind her. His arms on either side the cart, as he walked with her, limping. It looked incredibly weird, the way he limped along.

Derek brought one hand up and rubbed it across her face- maybe wiping tears? - and then kissed her neck, and all the way up to her cheek. And then finally her mouth. "I'm sorry."

She looked up at him with unbelieving eyes. "Are you?" He nodded. "'Cause I feel so under-appreciated sometimes. I mean, I switched to your university and I moved into your apartment to take care of you, and I mean, there's only so much change a person can take."

He brought his other hand back to the cart. "Are you saying it's not worth it?"

"No." She said quickly. "You're worth it. We're worth it." She let out a huge breath. "I just don't know what I'm gonna do, my future was _set_ in New York. It was all there, waiting for me to grab it."

"And what if my leg doesn't heal before hockey season next year? What if I can never play hockey _again_? Us being together is entirely set up for failure." She stared into his eyes, and ran her hand through his wild hair. She nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but it's worth it." She decided.

"Damn straight." And passionately kissed her again, his hand sneaking up her shirt. This couple could care less about the other people in the store, geesh! "And I would've thought you didn't mind much having to _bathe_ me." He smirked.

She laughed against his lips, "Oh, that was my _favorite_ part. Think about it though. I could have put anything I wanted in your food. ANYTHING. And you'll never know if I did anything to you or not. Scary?"

In a warning tone, he said completely serious. "Casey."

"Derek." They stared at each other, his hand tracing her chin. "You're just lucky I like you."

He laughed. "Oh, just like?" They started pushing the cart again.

She teased. "Well, I don't know, are you going to let me wear your hockey jersey next season?" He smiled a huge grin, and then completely serious- wrapping an arm around her waist, he said,

"That is definitely a possibility." She attempted to hide her smile, being serious. "Will you come to all my games?"

"Every one." She solemnly swore.

"Scream as loud as you can when I make the game winning goal?" He asked, playfully considering each answer.

Holding up her fingers, "Scout's honor."

"Kiss me after each game?" She started nodding, but he reminded. "Even though I'm all sweaty?"

She paused, and he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Of course!"

"Promise to stay with me, even though sometimes I can act like a real asshole?"

She looked at him confused, his tone wasn't as playful. "Until the day I die."

He smirked. He had a mischievous glint in his eye. "Then, of course, you can wear my jersey."

"Then there's a definite possibility that I love you." She smirked back.

"Enough to marry me."

She stopped pushing the cart. "What?"

"Do you love me enough to marry me?" She stared at him for a second. He seemed completely serious, but the way these two go from bantering to being completely serious can confuse anyone.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're proposing to me in a _supermarket_?"

"Are you rejecting me in a _supermarket_?" When she didn't say anything he let go of the cage he had created around her by holding the cart and said, "Look I'd get down on one knee, but it… it kind of hurts."

She let out a small laugh, and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Are you gonna answer… _today_?" He looked a little nervous. He started to bend down.

"No, no no." She grabbed his arm, to keep him from going all the way down. And then formally said, "Of course, I mean, Yes, I will marry you."

He looked a little skeptical, "Even though sometimes I act like an asshole, and you'll have to take care of me when I get hurt." And then he quickly added, "Which I will."

"As long as you don't flee when I get icy, or really stressed out."

He quickly said, holding up his hands. "I _promise_."

She grabbed his hand and looked around. "Well, do I get a ring?"

He laughed, "Well, actually, this whole thing was a little i_mpromptu_, but uh," He grabbed the box of cracker jacks that was in the cart, dug through it, and pulled out a plastic –ninja turtle - ring. "Here." He grabbed her left hand, and the he smirked, that smirk that made her eyes flutter every time he did it, and said, "Well, I've gotta do this right, so," He let out a huge breath, and then in a really really cheesy 17th century accented way said, "Cassandra McDonald, would you do me the honor of becoming my fair lady?"

"Well, I declare," She played along, placing a hand across her chest "This is all so rather sudden, but, uh," She looked into his eyes. "There's nothing that I'd rather do."

He placed the plastic ninja turtle ring on her finger and bent down and kissed – totally breaking their 17th century act, with that movie star kiss, by the way. His hands were tangled in her hair, until she pulled away for air. And whispered something we didn't hear, but I'm thinking that's a good thing, by the blush that pulled up over his face. They continued down the aisle holding hands in silence for a while until,

"Casey," She looked over at him.

"Hm."

"We _totally_ need these." Holding up a Halloween toy that disguised your voice.

"Uh, no, Derek. No, we don't. Halloween is months away." She informed him.

He widened his eyes. "But, what if it's not here then?"

She rolled her eyes. "It will be."

"Ugh," He sighed exasperated. Like this was the worst thing in his life. "You NEVER let me have _any_ fun."

"Derek, act you freaking age." She scolded.

"All I'm asking for is one little toy-"

"So, what, you can bother me with it? Not happening."

"Casey, why can't you ever-" "We're not having this conversation, Derek. You're not getting the toy. Not today, not to-" But, we couldn't hear exact words anymore, for they had walked too far away to conspicuously follow after them, but you could still here them arguing over each other.

*

"Aw," Patty looked at me, and in a real strong southern accent said. "Ain't that just the cutest darn thing ya ever seen, Paul? 'Member when we was like that? Huh?"

"Ya mean back before ya lost all your teeth, and let yourself go?" I quipped, with an equally strong southern accent.

She glared at me viciously. "Oh, shut up, you ol' fart."

"After all this time, livin' with me, you'd think you could come up with some better come backs, by now." I threw my hands up in agony.

"You want to eat what the dog's eating today, instead of that ol' peach cobbler I made for you last night, you just keep on talkin'." She pushed the cart in the opposite direction of where we were supposed to be heading.

I hobbled on over to her. "Now, Patty," But she turned her head the other way, and so did I. And to my right was the sign for some doohickey called an iPod. "Patty, let's get us one of these."

She looked over at me. "You don't even know what that thing there is."

"Do too," I said indignantly. "It's fer music."

She a hand on her hip. "Well, whaddaya need to listen to music fer? Ya already gots yourself one of 'em fancy radios."

"Well, this one here got headphones."

She grabbed the box. "And whaddaya need wit one of those?"

"Maybe I need to block out the sound of ya voice, sometimes!" She thrust the box into my chest, and started pushing the cart again.

I wondered if maybe I went a little too far, and started scraping around my brain for some old apology. But, I didn't have to. She had turned around, when she noticed I wasn't followin' her and said. "Well, come on, now. Peach cobbler don't eat itself." She held out her hand, and I grabbed it.

And that's how I knew that other couple there was gonna last. They reminded me of Patty and I. We weren't perfect, but we sure as hell loved each other. And that couple there, they were not perfect, naw they were definitely far from that.

But, they were definitely something.

* * *

_Aw, tear. I hoped you guys enjoyed reading this. I enjoyed writing. So, for one last time, hit that button. Lemme know how you liked the ending.  
_

_Laura. :D  
_


End file.
